


Lady Steel

by solangeloismyotp



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Ambiguous Time, Fluff, Juno likes it when Nureyev speaks different languages, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Multilingual!Nureyev, No Spoilers, They had a bet, They make soup!, like seriously he could just listen all day, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloismyotp/pseuds/solangeloismyotp
Summary: Juno Steel and Peter Nureyev had a bet:  How many different languages does Peter know the word ‘lady’ in?  This is the aftermath.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Lady Steel

“Dame.”

“Excuse you?”

“Dame. Dutch.” It’s Friday night, and Juno Steel and Peter Nureyev are making dinner. They are currently cutting up vegetables for soup, Juno attempting not to cry from the onion fumes and failing miserably.

“You’re still doing that?”

“Of course. I want to know how much I can recall.”

“You won the bet, Nureyev! It’s over.”

“Far from it, Juno. This may have started out as a bet, yes, but it’s a good challenge. Keeps my mind sharp.”

“Yes, but do you really have to tell me every time you remember ‘lady’ in yet another different language?”

“What? I thought you liked it, min dame.” Nureyev wraps his arms around Juno’s neck, placing his chin on top of his head. Juno sighs and gives up on the onion, at least for now.

“Which one was that?”

“Danish. A beautiful old Earth language. I actually rather miss speaking it.”

“Then do so. You don’t need a special occasion to speak a language, Nureyev.”

“I would, but I’m afraid I’m rather out of practice. My Spanish, however, is not. Would you like to hear some?”

Even though Peter can’t see Juno’s face, the smile is evident in his words when he says, “Yes, please.”

“Alright then.” He pauses a moment, both thinking of what to say and adding dramatic flair.

“Cómo estás, Juno? Estoy bien. Conozco yo estoy bien, porque tú estás aquí. Pero yo no dijo por qué porque yo no tengo los palabras. ¿Amor es indescriptible, correcto? Yo conocía una persona quién siempre dijo, ‘si tú conoces alguien, tú no amor alguien,’ pero yo no creo está es cierto, porque ella no tiene un corazón. Pero, no es importante. Qué importante…”

The soup ended up getting made, but it was later then either of them would have liked to admit when they finally ate.


End file.
